Secrets in Llanview
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: This series picks up where Prospect Park ended. However, a few things have changed and it will have some Sci-Fi elements to the series.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets in Llanview

AN: This series picks up after the Prospect Park reality series ended; however, I have changed a few things from the Prospect Park's version and the ABC version of One Life to Live. There will be aspects of this series that are AU and sci-fi. I hope that you all like it.

Episode One

Scene One

"Do you think that I made a mistake?" Bo asked Nora as he walked into the front door of their house.

"What kind of mistake?" Nora asked as she took off her black high heels and sat down on the couch and began to rub her swollen feet.

"Do you think it was a mistake for me to accept the award tonight?" Bo asked as he sat down next to her and began to massage her feet.

"No…you're not to blame for what happened at the 'Man of the Year' award ceremonies. The only one to blame is your brother for getting drunk and acting like a fool."

"Maybe if I was a better brother…I would have seen this coming,"

"Stop…you're a better brother then he deserves. I know that you're worried about him, but he's going to be just fine after he sleeps it off."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right. Let's go to bed cowboy…I'm exhausted," Nora said as she stood up and extended her hand out to him.

Bo took his wife's hand and followed her into their bedroom.

Scene Two

Jeffrey took a drink of his vodka and slammed it down hoping that it would make the guilt a little easier to swallow.

"Jeffrey, do you need a ride home?" Vicki asked as she sat by his side.

"I'm okay boss. I called a cab. I'm sorry about Clint," he whispered as he picked up another glass of Vodka and downed it just as quickly as the first.

"Me too, I really wish that he wouldn't have hit the bottle as hard as he did when we broke up, but as guilty as I feel I can't be the one to save him this time."

"You didn't do anything wrong boss."

"Yeah, but knowing that doesn't keep the feelings of guilt and regret away. I still love him and it hurts like hell to see him suffering like he is, but our relationship couldn't exist on lies and I can't trust him to be honest with me. Even tonight…he promised me that he would go home and sleep it off, but somehow he ended up here."

"Are you going to see him?"

"Maybe tomorrow…tonight I just want to go home and forget this whole night ever happened. Good night Jeffrey," Vicki said as she walked away.

"Good night boss," he whispered as he picked up yet another shot glass and downed it. He honestly liked Vicki and he hated that he had hurt her by drugging Clint, but as much as he hated doing it…it had to be done for the greater good of everyone involved.

He got up and stumbled out of Shelter…he needed to get home and get some sleep because tomorrow would be another busy day.

Scene 3

"Thank you for staying here and helping me clean this mess up," Blair stated as she put away the last chair.

"You're welcome. It's not like I have anybody waiting for me at home," Tea said as a tear slid down her face.

"I know how hard losing Victor all over again was on you. I feel all alone too. I just barely found Todd again and to lose him like I did…it just hurts like hell," Blair stated.

"I know that you're hurting too," Tea said as she pulled her into a hug. "You're the only one who really gets how hard this is for me."

"I can't do anything about you missing Victor, but I can help you to not feel so alone right now. Why don't you move into La Boulaie with me?" Blair asked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I could use the company. Jack's always gone and when he is there he doesn't want anything to do with me. Sam has just started boarding school and since he went away the house just seems so empty."

"I know how you feel, okay I'll move in with you but I get my own bathroom."

"You can have anything that you want, now let's get home," Blair said as she walked outside of Shelter with Tea. She locked the door and headed to the parking lot with her.

Scene 4

"Todd, wake up!" Victor shouted as he roughly shook him.

"What happened? Where am I?" Todd asked as he opened his eyes and saw his brother looking down at him with what appeared to be concern on his face. He looked around the room and there was no windows. There was a bed next to him and a tv on the wall.

"This is hell, welcome brother…it appears that you've done something to piss off the agency to end up here with me, so what did you do?" Victor asked.

"I didn't kill you like I was ordered to, but what I don't understand is why are you still alive? If they wanted you dead so much why haven't they killed you themselves?"

"I don't know…'I've been wondering the same thing. At first I thought, maybe it was because Allison wanted to torture me some more, but I've been here for weeks and I haven't seen anybody."

"We need to find out what the agency wants from us before they hurt Marty, Blair, Tea or the kids to get to us," Todd whispered.

"I know...but I've been trying to figure that out for years and I haven't been able to come up with anything. We need to work together to get out of this room so that we can figure out more about who is holding us here and why," Victor whispered.

Scene 5

_Natalie opened the door to her father's room at ST. Anne's and she suddenly felt a chill running down her spine when she looked at Alison Perkins. Alison was dressed in a nurse's uniform and had a needle in her hands. _

_"Hello Natalie," Alison said as she laughed. _

_Natalie screamed in shock and then everything went black as she felt her legs collapsing from underneath her._

Natalie opened her eyes and realized that she was no longer in the hospital. She recognized the room…she was in her bedroom. Was it possible that it had all been a nightmare? She knew that something was wrong…she could feel something sticky across her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't open her mouth, it was taped shut. She tried to get out of her bed but her hands were restrained to her bed posts with rope. She looked around the room and then she saw her….Marty Saybrooke was standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"Hello Natalie…you're always getting yourself in trouble by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You shouldn't have been at the hospital and you most certainly shouldn't have seen Alison, but now that you have I have no other choice but to silence you permanently," Marty said as she came closer to Natalie with a needle in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two

Scene One

"There are some at the agency who thought that your silence could only be guaranteed by killing you, but I have managed to convince them that you won't be a problem as long as you don't remember anything. There's no need to thank me Natalie, we both know that I owe you a debt that can never be repaid. I wish that I didn't have to do this, but I have my orders and they must be followed for the sake of my son. In the morning everything that happened tonight will be a long forgotten nightmare," Marty stated as she pushed the contents of the needle into her arm.

Natalie's eyes shut and Marty went to work leaving empty bottles of Vodka all over the room. She removed the tape from her mouth and untied her hands, leaving behind a note, wedged inside of Natalie's closed palm. It was risky leaving the note behind but it was imperative that Natalie get her message.

Scene Two

"Matt, how's your Uncle doing?" Dani asked as he walked into the apartment.

"I didn't get a chance to see him tonight. The Doctor would only allow him to have one visitor and I let Natalie go.

"I'm sorry," Dani whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's all my fault."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have left him alone tonight. I knew how important this award was for him and then to lose it to my dad the way that he did…maybe if I had stayed with him he wouldn't have gone off the deep end the way that he did."

"It's not your fault Matthew," Dani said as she placed her lips against his wanting to make him feel better.

Matt wrapped his hands around Dani's waist and pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He continued to kiss her as he guided her to his bedroom, desperately wanting to forget everything that had happened with his uncle. He just wanted to feel pleasure and to lose himself inside of her and he would deal with the consequences in the morning.

Scene Three

"I can't believe that Matt convinced you to give him another chance after abandoning you and little Drew," Sean stated as he walked Destiny and Drew into her apartment.

"Matthew's made a lot of mistakes but so have I. I love him Sean and he's Drew's father…is it so wrong for me to want us to be a family?"

"No…it's not wrong Little D…It's just that I don't want to see you get your heart broken by him again."

"I won't…Matthew's changed…he wants a relationship with me and his son and we're going to take things slow, but I believe that he loves me just as much as I love him," Destiny explained.

"I hope you're right little D. I'm going home to get some sleep…love ya," Shaun stated as he pulled Destiny and Drew into a tight bear hug and then walked out of her apartment.

"I know that things with your daddy are worth fighting for," Destiny whispered to Drew as she carried him into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed.

Scene Four

"What the hell happened tonight?" Irene asked as she spotted Allison outside of her son's cell.

"Nothing…I drugged Clint just like I was ordered to," Allison answered defensively.

"Yeah, and you were sloppy enough to let Natalie Buchanon catch you in the act."

"How was I to know that she would be lurking around the hospital?"

"You should have taken the necessary precautions to make sure that you weren't interrupted. Your carelessness almost cost us everything that we have been working towards."

"It didn't."

"Yeah because Marty's cleaning up your mess as we speak."

"I could have killed Natalie, I didn't need Marty's interference in my mission. I had everything under control."

"I know that you hate it, but Marty's realized how much power she holds in this organization and now that she has we need to answer to her."

"I know…that doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it," Allison stated.

"What are you doing outside of my son's cell anyways?" Irene asked.

"I was just going to interrogate them," Allison explained herself.

"You know that my sons are under her protection and you're not allowed to interrogate them any longer."

"Come on Irene,…I just wanted to have a little fun with them and I know that I can force them to talk."

"My sons are off limits…you have your orders and if I catch you anywhere near this cell again I will tell him and we both know that he will have no trouble killing you for disobeying her orders."

"Why the hell is she protecting them anyways after all the pain that they have caused her?"

"I don't know, but they're under her protection and we can't go anywhere near them without suffering the deadly consequences. Let's go Allison, before she gets back and spots us here," Irene stated as she roughly grabbed her arm and escorted her away.

XOXOXO

Marty crept into Liam's room and watched him as he slept. She missed him so much but if the organization ever knew the truth about who he really was they could use him against her the way that they used Cole and Hope. It was better for everyone involved if he remained with Natalie.

"Your mother loves you very much Liam. You've gotten so big and it's obvious that Natalie has taken very good care of you in my absence," Marty whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. She pulled his covers up around him and walked out of his room shutting the door to his bedroom. Marty hoped that one day, when her mission had been completed, she would finally be able to claim him as her own, but until then she had to leave him in Natalie's care.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode Three

Scene One

"Dorian, please let me come in…it's cold out here," David pleaded as he knocked on the doors of La Boulaie.

"It looks like there's still trouble in paradise," Tea whispered to Blair as they walked up the pathway to the front door.

"Blair…please let me come in with you. Your Aunt is being unreasonable and unforgiving," David shouted hoping that Dorian would hear them.

Hello Blair, Tea, please come in out of the cold," Dorian stated as she opened the door and let them inside of La Boulaie.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dorian asked as David attempted to take a step inside.

"Dorian…please, I have nowhere else to go,"

"Why don't you go and stay with the slut that you kissed at Blair's club," Dorian suggested.

"For the last time…it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. You are the only one that I love."

"I wish that I could believe you David, but you're a con artist who's made an art out of lying to get what you want. I've wasted half of my life believing that you and I belong together, but I just can't believe that anymore. Goodbye David,'" Dorian said as she pushed him out of the entrance and slammed the front door in his face.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked as she wrapped her arms around her aunt.

"I am now…Tea, I'm glad that you're here. I want to hire you as my lawyer…I want to divorce that man and cut him out of my life once and for all," Dorian vented.

"Of course I'll represent you," Tea said.

"Dorian, please take the night and think things through. I know how much you love David and I don't want you to make any rash decisions because you're angry with him," Blair suggested.

"Angry? That's an understatement…I'm furious Blair. He played me for a fool and I'm not going to let him get away with that."

"I'll be your lawyer if that's what you want, but I'm really tired. Is it okay if we discuss your case in the morning?" Tea asked.

"Of course…I'm certain that you're anxious to go on home after the long evening that we've all had."

"Dorian…I asked Tea to move in here with us, Is that okay?" Blair informed her.

"Of course…there's plenty of rooms, you can stay in the guest bedroom across the hall from Blair's"

"Thanks Dorian," Tea stated.

"You can thank my by making sure that David ends up with nothing," Dorian muttered as she headed up the stairs.

Scene Two

"Allison, I need you to do something for me," Marty stated as she walked into the main office on the top floor of the compound.

"What do you want now?" Allison asked as she rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to throw attitude Allie, especially since I'm about to order you to do something that you've wanted to do for a long time."

"And what would that be?" Allison asked as she sat up and looked at Marty with her full attention.

"I need you to beat the shit out of me and toss me in the cell with Todd and Victor. I think that it's time that I help Todd and Victor escape," Marty explained.

"Finally, you've given me an order that I actually like, Allison said as she stood up and rolled her sleeves up. She smiled as she raised her hand ready to strike Marty with as much force as she could muster.

"Are you insane?" Irene said as she forcefully grabbed Allison's hand just as it was about to come in contact with Marty's face.

"Let her go Irene, that's an order," Marty stated coldly as she glared at her.

"He's not going to like this Marty," Irene countered.

"I don't care…your orders were to follow my instructions, were they not?"

"Yes, but he's going to be angry with us for hurting you," Irene stammered.

"Not as angry as I'm going to be if you don't shut up, sit down and mind your own business. If he has a problem with the way that I am handling things then you can tell him to take it up with me," Marty said.

"Fine, but I hope that you know what you're doing," Irene said as she released her strong hold on Allison.

"Okay Allison, hit me with your best shot and make it good," Marty stated.

"Gladly," Allison said as she punched Marty over and over again as she smiled.

Scene Three

"Have you heard from Marty yet?" John asked as Patrick walked up to him at the JFK airport.

"Not yet, but I'm not sure that she's going to reach out to me. After Cole and Hope died, she just withdrew within herself. I tried to grieve with her and to help her through her pain, but she refused to talk about them with me. I know that she's still working on that undercover operation but the longer that I go without hearing from her…the more worried I become. Has she been in touch with you at all?" Patrick asked.

"No…we haven't spoken with each other since I told her about Cole and Hope. We were supposed to be working this case together, but whatever she's working on she hasn't kept me in the loop. I'm supposed to be her partner…I'm supposed to keep her safe, but how can I do that if she doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on."

"We hurt her John…we both lied to her for years when we let her believe that I was dead and now she doesn't trust either one of us."

"I know, but we have to find her and help her shut down this Rogue Black Operation's Unit before they find out that she's undercover and kill her or she becomes infiltrated and becomes rogue herself."

"Do you think that Natalie's heard from her?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, but as soon as we get back to Llanview, I'm going to find out," John stated.

Scene Four

"There's got to be some way out of this hell," Todd said as he tried the door only to find that it was still locked.

"I don't see any, I've thought about tunneling out of here by using this plastic fork that they've given me, but it would take decades to get through the wall with this, not to mention there's nothing that we could use to hide the hole that we would make."

"Well we can't give up…we have families in Llanview that needs us to keep them safe," Todd stated.

"Hello boys, I'm glad that you're getting along so well…I've brought you another companion," Allison stated as she opened the door and two guards carried an unconscious Marty inside and laid her on the bed.

"Marty!" Victor gasped as he saw her bruised and bloody face.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Todd asked.

"I caught her trying to escape and I punished her. The only way for you to make it out of here alive is tell me where it is," Allison stated.

"I already told you that I don't know what it is. Why don't you tell me what the hell you want so that I can help you find it," Victor stated.

"You already know what it is and so does Marty. Eventually you're going to tell us what we want to know or you can die as our prisoners," Allison stated as she walked out of the room with the guards and locked the door.

"Marty…please wake up," Todd said as he gently shook her.

"Don't hurt her…let her rest. In the morning we'll find a way to get out of this mess," Victor stated as he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Marty.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?" Todd growled.

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"Marty's sleeping in your bed tonight, find somewhere else to sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep on the floor and I'm certainly not going to sleep with you so Marty and I will just have to share this bed," Victor said as he smirked at Todd.

"I don't think so. I'm not going to let you sleep next to Marty so that you can take advantage of her like you have in the past. You can have my bed…I'll sleep on the floor or I can beat you until you're unconscious but either way I'm not letting you sleep next to Marty," Todd threatened.

"Fine Todd, I'll sleep in your bed and we'll discuss sleeping arrangements in the morning when Marty wakes up," Victor stated as he climbed out of the bed and headed to Todd's cot.

Todd grabbed a spare blanket and made a bed on the floor next to Marty's bed. Todd sat in the dark wondering how they had gotten their hands on Marty and where Patrick was. He contemplated all the ways that they could get themselves out of this situation. There had to be a way out of there…he just had to find it.

Scene Five

He felt an intense amount of rage and disgust as he watched Allison lay a hand to Marty as he watched the video footage.

"Damnit Marty, what have you done?" He whispered under his breath.

"Sir…I'm sorry, I showed you the footage as soon as I could," the video tech stuttered.

"Yes, but you did nothing to stop Allison from hurting her…did you?"

"I just watch the video feed of her sir per your orders and call you when there is anything of note to report…I didn't know what to do."

"Just get out of here and send in Irene and two of my guards on your way out," he ordered as he slammed his fist down on the desk.

The computer tech ran out of the room and a few minutes later Irene and two guards walked into his office.

"How can we help you sir?" Irene asked.

"I am very disappointed in you…I thought that keeping her safe was the one thing that you and I agreed on," he stated as he scowled at Irene.

"It is sir, but you made it clear that Allison and I was supposed to follow all of Marty's orders. There was nothing that I could do to stop it."

"That may be true, but Allison must pay for what she did to Marty. Since she was following orders I won't kill her, but my guards here are going to deliver a very severe beating to Allison that will ensure that this situation never occurs again and tomorrow I will have a chat with my sister about her masochistic tendencies.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode Four

Scene One

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you cowboy?" Nora asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm positive red. I don't know what kind of condition he's going to be in or how he's going to react to seeing me after his tirade yesterday and I just don't want him to lash out against you."

"I can handle myself around your brother Bo," Nora reassured him.

"I know you can, but I'd rather be safe than sorry when it comes to you," Bo whispered as he kissed her.

"Call me when you finish with your visit and maybe we can meet up somewhere for lunch," Nora said as she opened the front door.

"That's a deal red, I'll see you later," Bo said as he kissed her goodbye and walked out the front door.

Scene Two

Jeffrey stumbled out of bed as he heard somebody knocking on his front door. He quickly put on his sweat pants and headed out to the living room to find out who had disturbed his sleep.

"Destiny? What are you doing here?" Jeffrey asked as he spotted the girl that he wanted to make his. They had dated briefly but then Matthew had told her that he wanted her back and just like that he had lost her, but that didn't mean that he was giving up on her. She was too good for the likes of Matthew Buchanan and one day he would get her to see that…maybe even today.

"Matthew mentioned getting a cup of coffee this morning. Is he awake yet?" Destiny asked as she walked into the apartment pushing Drew in his stroller.

"I haven't seen him since last night…he might still be in his room. You're welcome to go and wake him up." Jeffrey stated hoping that she would take him up on his offer. He might not have seen Matthew since last night, but that didn't mean that he didn't hear him. He heard enough through the thin walls to know that Matthew had been pleasuring another girl, a girl that wasn't Destiny, all night long.

Scene Three

"Dani, you have to wake up," Matthew whispered as he shook her awake.

"Matt…I'm trying to sleep. What's wrong, and why are you whispering?" Dani muttered as she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Destiny's right out in the living room talking to Jeffrey. She can't find you here or I'm going to lose her."

"What do you mean lose her…you and Destiny have been broken up since last year. Wait a minute…you and Destiny, you're not back together, are you?" Dani asked as she pulled up the sheet to hide her naked body. She suddenly felt self-conscious about her state of undress.

"Dani, I don't have time to explain…please just hide before she walks in here and finds out that we slept together," Matthew pleaded as he climbed out of bed and threw on his sweat pants.

Scene Four

Natalie opened her eyes and looked around the room. The last thing that she remembered was walking into Shelter for the Man of the Year ceremony so how did she get home and why couldn't she remember anything about last night? She sat up and then she saw the empty bottles of Vodka.

"I must have really tied one on last night," she whispered to herself as she could hear Liam's faint cries from the other room. Something was off…it wasn't like her to drink that much when she had Liam to take care of and she felt as if somebody had been in her apartment, but who and why? Then she felt some kind of paper in her hands. Natalie unfolded the paper and read:

"I know that you have questions about last night that need answers and they will be provided on the roof of the Palace Hotel at Midnight. In the meantime don't investigate and just forget that last night ever happened for our son Liam's sake, -Marty"

Natalie shuddered as she pushed the note through the shredder. She ran into Liam's bedroom and picked him up in her arms.

"It's okay baby…mama's here," Natalie whispered as she held Liam close to her. Marty was right…she did have questions about last night but she had to let them go for Liam's sake. He meant everything to her and if Marty had left that note for her then something terrible must have happened, something that she was probably better off forgetting.

Scene Five

_"What's going on John and what's she doing here?" Marty asked as she walked into the FBI headquarters office and saw John, Tomas Delgado, Natalie Buchanan and Larry Wolek sitting there. She hadn't see Tomas, her late husband's partner in the CIA since Patrick's funeral and Larry…she hadn't seen him since he moved away from Llanveiw many years ago. It was certainly a strange group of people to be gathered here and it had to involve some kind of case that John was working on if they were meeting at the FBI Headquarters. _

_"She's here because I asked her to be here. We need her help Marty in order to keep our child alive," John whispered. _

_"What do you mean? What's going on?" Marty asked as she instinctively placed her hand over her stomach. _

_"Marty, this has to do with the case that Patrick was working on before he died," Tomas stated. _

_"The investigation into the rogue black operations…I thought that case was dropped when Patrick died." Marty stated. _

_"Yes, officially the CIA dropped that case._

_"And unofficially…" _

_"I've been working undercover, trying to infiltrate myself into this organization."_

_"Okay…and what does that have to do with John, me or Natalie for that matter? And why is Larry here?" Marty asked. _

_"I've come across some information from an inside man that I trust. He's informed me that the leader of this organization has blackmailed Eli Clark into causing some kind of accident so that you'll lose the baby," Tomas revealed. _

_"What? My baby? Why would anybody want me to lose my child?"_

_"They want you to be emotionally vulnerable so that it's easier to drug you into having a mental breakdown. They hope that you get shipped to ST. Ann's so that they can run tests on you while you are receiving care." _

_"Why? Who am I to this operation? What aren't you telling me?"_

_"This," Tomas stated as he removed his shirt and turned around exposing a tattoo on his back. _

_"It can't be," Marty gasped. _

_"You recognize the tattoo?" John asked. _

_"It was my father's symbol that was imprinted on all of his science projects," Marty said as she lifted up her hair and revealed that she had the same mark burned into the back of her neck. _

_"David Saybrooke can't be behind this, he was a good man," Larry stated. _

_"He was, but he's not my biological father. He was my step dad who claimed me as his own, so that my biological father wouldn't know that he was my father," Marty stated as she put her hair back down and turned around. _

_"Do you think that your biological father is the one running this black operations group?" John asked. _

_"He can't be, he's dead."_

_"Are you certain about that?" Tomas asked. _

_"I'm positive. I watched him kill himself when I was fifteen."_

_"So I take it that he found out that he was your father," Larry stated. _

_"My aunt Kiki told him the truth and sold me to him after my parents died."_

_"Did anyone else know that this mark was tied to you and your father?" John asked. _

_"My half-brother Nathan knew but he hated our father almost as much as I did and I don't think that he would carry on his work."_

_"What does that symbol even mean?" Natalie asked. _

_"It literally means Salvation is here," Marty stated as she shuddered. _

_"What kind of work was your father involved in?" John asked. _

_"He was a scientist who ran some unethical experiments in an attempt to create a biological weapon that he could sell to the highest bidder. There was an explosion at one of the labs and all of his research was destroyed. He killed himself shortly after that. John, we can't let anything happen to our child regardless of who is behind this organization." _

_"I know, that's where Natalie come is," John explained. _

_"I really don't know how I can help," Natalie stated. _

_"You could carry the baby for Marty," John blurted out. _

_"What…why can't we just go on the run, we could go back to Ireland, or somewhere else, there are lots of other ways that we could keep our child safe."_

_"That's not possible," Tomas stated. _

_"Why not?" Marty asked. _

_"Because they're watching you Marty. My inside man says that there's a camera planted on you and they have been watching your every move for years."_

_"If that's true then they already know about this meeting don't they?"_

_"No, it's why I called you in the middle of the night to meet us here. My inside man Jeffrey is very good at computers. He has figured out a way to hack into their system and put it on a continuous loop to make it look like you are still sleeping."_

_"So what do you suggest that I do?"_

_"I suggest that we transfer our child into Natalie's uterus with Larry's help…that way he or she will be safe from this organization. We think that you should fake a mental break down and let these bastards think that they got away with causing you to have a miscarriage. You and I will stage a break up, I'll move back in with Natalie so that I can keep a close eye on our child. Tomas believes that the organization will begin to infiltrate you into their organization once you have lost everything. You could get close to them while you collect evidence that will permanently shut them down," John explained. _

_"You want me to be an undercover agent?"_

_"We do, it's the only way Marty. I've been working undercover for years and I'm still at the bottom level of the organization. I'm not making any headway in my investigation. I could really use your help," Tomas pleaded. _

_"Okay, I'll do it. What about you Natalie, will you carry my child for me and raise him or her as your own until my undercover mission has been completed?" Marty asked. _

_"I'll do it for John," Natalie whispered. _

Marty woke up and saw Todd sitting by her side. He was holding her hand as he looked at her with concern. "It sounded like you were having some nightmare," Todd stated.

"It wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory of how I became trapped in this hell," Marty whispered.

"What did you remember?" Todd asked.

"Marty, he wants to talk to you," Irene interrupted as she opened the door.

"Irene? It can't be…I shot you," Todd stated.

"Yes, but lucky for me that you're a lousy shot son. Let's go Marty,"

"I'm not going to let you take her anywhere," Todd stated as he stood up prepared to fight.

"You don't have any say so in the matter son," Irene stated as two guards entered the room and pointed their guns at Todd.

"It's okay Todd…just let me go. I'll be back soon," Marty stated as she followed Irene out of the room.

Scene Six

"How has he been doing?" Bo asked as the nurse led him into Clint's room at ST. Ann's.

"He's been sleeping since he got here, but the effects of the sedatives that we gave him last night should be wearing off soon and I'm certain that he will be glad to have a visitor."

"I don't know about that," Bo said as he sat by Clint's side. He knew that his brother had done a lot of terrible things to him and to a lot of people lately but he was still his brother and he couldn't just walk away from him. They were still family and he had to be here for him, it's what his pa would have wanted.

"Clint, I know that I'm probably the last person that you wanted to see, but I had to come and check up on you," Bo stuttered nervously as his brother opened up his eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sorry…do I know you?" Clint asked as he looked at Bo with confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Five

Scene One

"David!" Vicki exclaimed as she walked into the living room and saw him sitting in a pretzel like position leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Good morning Vicki," David stated calmly.

"What are you doing?"

"Naked Yoga…do you want to join me?"

"Not particularly…why are you doing your yoga in my living room again," Vicki said as she turned her head to try and shield her eyes from seeing anymore of David then she wanted to.

"Dorian's still a little upset with me and she kicked me out, so I decided that we could keep each other company since you kicked Uncle Clint to the curb."

"David…of course you can stay here with me," Vicki relented. She couldn't just kick him out when he had nowhere else to go.

"Thanks Vicki…you're the best," David said as he stood up and hugged her.

"You can stay with me, but you have to wear clothes. My heart won't be able to take another session of naked yoga," Vicki stated as she quickly pulled out of David's embrace.

"Okay, I'll wear clothes just for you, but if you ever change your mind just let me know. Naked Yoga can be a lot of fun and I wouldn't mind instructing you on all of the best positions," David offered as he winked at her.

"No thank you David. I'm going to go and visit Clint. Please be dressed by the time that I get back," Vicki stated as she walked out of the living room shaking her head.

Scene Two

_"Kevin, I need your help…you're the only one that I can trust with this," she pleaded with him. _

_"With what?" Kevin asked. _

_"I need your help to find Cole and Hope."_

_"Marty…I'm sorry but Cole and Hope died in the car accident that happened in Port Charles."_

_"What if they didn't? Their bodies were never recovered and I've…well, I've been led to believe that they are still alive."_

_"By who?"_

_"By a dangerous and desperate person who wants to use Cole and Hope against me so that I'll do his bidding. I need you to investigate their deaths and find out if it's possible that they really are alive and if so where they are before it's too late. Will you help?"_

_"Of course I'll help, but I also think that I should take this to my uncle Bo."_

_"No, you can't…the police can't know about this. Cole's a fugitive and if he is alive, I can't take the chance that he'll go back to Statesville. _

_"Okay I'll look into Cole and Hope's death for you," Kevin promised. _

_"Thank you, will you also do me one more favor and move back to Llanview and keep a close eye on Natalie and Liam for me?" Marty asked. _

_"Marty…Liam's not your son. You need to get over your obsession with Liam and with John. You're my best friend and I care about you, but I'm not going to let you hurt my sister again."_

_"There's a lot going on between Natalie, Liam and me that you don't know about…things that I can't tell you about right now. I'm sorry that I hurt Natalie and Kelly, things got out of hand, but I promise that it will never happen again. I'm not a threat to your sister or Liam, I just would feel better knowing that you are looking after them and keeping them safe. Will you please move back to Llanview?"_

_"Okay, I'll do it Marty, but where are you staying? How can I contact you?" Kevin asked. _

_"You can't…I'll contact you when I can," Marty stated as the line went dead. _

"Kevin, wake up, we're home," Jessica stated as she shook him awake as the plane was just landing.

"I'm awake…Jess, after we visit dad, do you want to stop by the Banner with me?"'

"The Banner? I thought that you gave up being a reporter to become a business man when you went to work at B.E. with dad," Jessica pointed out.

"I did, but I have some questions about Cole and Hope's death that I need to look into. Will you help me investigate their deaths off the record?" Kevin asked.

"Of course…I was devastated by Hope's death. I know that she wasn't my daughter, but I raised her for the first six months of her life and that little girl will always have a special piece of my heart. I know that Marty hurt a lot of people before she left Llanview including Natalie but, I can't help but feel sorry for her. She lost everything when Cole went to prison including her sanity and I know what it's like to be in her shoes. She must have felt devastated by the news of Cole and Hope's deaths and if we could find out any kind of answer for her then of course I'll help you," Jessica stated.

"Thanks Jess, you're the best. Let's go visit our father," Kevin stated as he got out of his seat and walked off of the plane.

Scene Three

"Where's Marty? What happened to her?" Victor asked as he opened his eyes and saw his brother staring at the door with a look of pure hatred and rage on his face.

"Irene came and took her away," Todd whispered.

"And you didn't do anything to stop her?" Victor accused.

"I couldn't….she came with two armed guards. There was nothing that I could do."

"Well, you better pray that they bring her back unharmed," Victor stated as he clenched his fist and punched it into the wall.

"Victor, you're brilliant," Todd stated as he saw the fist-sized dent in the wall. He walked to the wall and let the pieces of concrete slide through his fingers.

"Hang in there Marty, we're coming for you," Todd whispered as he also punched the wall. It hurt like hell, but if they could break out of their prison and find their way to Marty then it would all be worth it.

Scene Four

"Marty, Marty, Marty what am I going to do with you?" He asked as Marty walked into his office and sat down.

"What do you want?" Marty asked as she glared at him.

"We need to have a conversation about the order that you gave Allison," he stated as he brushed his fingers against the bruise on her face.

"Don't touch me," Marty whispered as she winced at his touch.

"Damnit Marty, I'm not going to hurt you…I just want to make sure that you're okay," he whispered as he instinctively stepped away from her.

"I'm fine, but thank you so much for your deep concern," Marty said sarcastically.

"You're not fine…look at yourself Marty. You're a mess…why the hell would you give Allison an order like that?"

"It was the only way that I could get Todd and Victor to believe that I was a hostage in this place. I need to earn their trust and help them escape so that I can work with Victor to get the formula that you want," Marty explained.

"Bullshit, Todd and Victor would do anything that you asked them to do because you have them wrapped around your pretty little finger and you know it. You could tell them that the sky was orange and they'd believe you so you didn't need Allison to beat you senseless to carry out your plans of escaping with Todd and Victor. You gave Allison that order because you know how much I care about you and you wanted to hurt me. It was your way of getting revenge against me for the Cole and Hope situation and we both know it."

"So what if it was? It's not like you don't deserve it."

"That may be true Marty, but I'm not going to let anybody hurt you including you and your little stunt will never happen again. Auntie Allison is getting beaten by the guards as we speak and you…"

"You don't hold any power over me. I hold all the power in this organization. If I were to die tomorrow then you and everything that you've worked for would mean nothing."

"Yes Marty, that's true…you're the reason that this organization exists and if you die then I would be left with nothing. It's true that you hold all of the cards, but don't forget that I hold the truth about Cole and Hope's location. If you die then so do they. If you want to be reunited with your son and granddaughter then you will work with me to find the formula for the cure that you need to take…and you will take that medicine Marty or I'll kill my nephew and grandniece."

"You bastard," Marty stated as she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "What happened to the brother that I used to love?" she whispered.

"He's still here Marty, but I love you too much to watch you slowly dying the way that you have been. I've sold my soul in order to keep you alive and I won't let that all be in vain, so you will help Victor remember the formula and you'll take the medicine that will cure you. If you betray me and let yourself die then I will get my revenge by hurting everybody that you love."

"I hate you Nathan," Marty coldly stated as she walked out of his office and slammed the door.

"I know but I can live with that as long as you stay alive," Nathan called after her.

Scene Five

_"Doctor Carson, how's my children?" Rachel asked as she tried to get a glimpse of the baby boy and girl that she had just delivered. _

_"I'm sorry Rachel, but they were stillborn…there was nothing that I could do to save them," He explained._

_"The complications…was it because I used drugs so late into my pregnancy?" Rachel asked as tears streamed down her face. _

_"I'm sorry, you need your rest," he stated as he injected her with a needle. She could hear the haunting sounds of her children's faint cries echoing from down the hall as the darkness washed over her and she slipped into unconsciousness. _

Rachel woke up with tears streaming down her face. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the calendar that was hanging up on her wall. Today was their birthday, or at least it would have been if they had still lived. It had been twenty two years since she gave birth to her children only to find out that they had been still born. Twenty two years that she had to carry this lie. She had never told Kevin that she was pregnant with his children and she certainly couldn't tell him that they had died because of her. She didn't find out that she was even pregnant until she was in her seventh month and by then she was too ashamed to share the news with her family so she grieved for her loss by herself.

"Hello," Rachel stated into her phone as she answered it.

"Is this Rachel Gannon?" a garbled voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Somebody who knows the truth that you've been keeping to yourself for a long time. I know that twenty one years ago you gave birth to a baby boy and girl…a boy and girl that you were told died."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rachel whispered.

"Because I can't keep the truth about that day to myself any longer. You're not the only one who's lied about that day. You're children weren't stillborn…Doctor Carson lied to you. Your son is very much alive and living in Llanview," The caller revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

Scene One

"What about my daughter…Is my daughter alive?" Rachel asked in a tone that was filled with desperation as she sank back down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, I wish that I could tell you that she was alive, but she died in a terrible accident."

"What kind of accident? What happened to my son? Who is he?" Rachel asked as tears streamed down her face.

"His name is…somebody's coming, I'm sorry I have to go," the garbled voice stated as the line went dead.

Rachel quickly got dressed as she called the airport. She was determined to be on the next flight to Llanview…she had to find her son.

Scene Two

"Matthew, are you awake?" Destiny asked as she opened his bedroom door.

"Hey Des, I was just getting up," Matt said nervously as he let his comforter on the top of his bed drape to the floor so that it would hide Dani's clothes. He took a deep breath, hoping that Destiny hadn't seen Dani before she hid.

"Did you still want to get a cup of coffee?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah baby, I just overslept. Let me just get dressed and then we can go," Matt said.

Okay, I'll be waiting for you in the living room," Destiny said as she stepped out of the room.

"Thank you for hiding Dani," Matt whispered. He grabbed a pair of jeans and sweater and began to change as Dani climbed out from underneath his bed.

"I didn't do it for you…I did it for Destiny. She's my best friend Matthew and the last thing that I want is to hurt her. If I had known that you two were back together I would have never slept with you. Why didn't you tell me?" Dani asked.

"I wasn't thinking…I just wanted to feel better and you were there. What you and I shared, it was just great sex and it was everything that I needed last night, but I don't want that to screw up what I could have with Destiny. I have to go. Will you stay in here until Destiny and I leave?"

"Yes," Dani said as she tried her best not to cry. She loved Matthew, but she loved Destiny too. She had wanted a relationship with Matthew for so long and when they had made love she thought that maybe…just maybe she could find happiness with him. How could she have been so stupid as to believe that he loved her too? It was obvious now that he had just used her for sex and she felt her heart shattering as he opened the bedroom door and left.

Scene Three

"I'm ready, should we go?" Matthew asked as he walked out into the living room and saw Destiny sitting next to Jeffrey with little Drew on his lap.

"Yeah, we're ready. Thanks for calming him down, Jeffrey. You have quite a way with kids," Destiny stated as she took him out of Jeffrey's lap.

"It was no problem."

"Hey Man, Happy Birthday," Matthew stated.

"Today's your birthday?" Destiny asked as she looked at Jeffrey.

"Yeah, I turned twenty two today."

"Well, happy birthday. Did you want to come out with me and Matt to go and get coffee?" Destiny asked.

"No, you two have fun, I think that I'll see if Dani wants to go for a run with me? Have you seen her this morning?" Jeffrey asked as he looked at Matthew with a knowing smile.

"No….um….I haven't seen her. I think that she mentioned something about spending the night at her moms," Matt lied.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess that we'll just have to go for a run later."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Matt asked as he looked at Jeffrey.

"I don't know…I don't have any plans. I'll probably just watch the game."

"Destiny, Drew and I were planning on going over to Vicki's for Thanksgiving. Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, man…that would be great." Jeffrey stated as Drew, Destiny and Matthew walked out the door.

Scene Four

Irene unlocked the door to the cell and saw that her boys were busy at trying to break through their prison walls.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you two have been busy," Irene stated as she pushed Marty through the doors. "Too bad that all of your work has been in vain, on the other side of these walls are Iron bars that will electrocute anybody who touches them unless they have the proper passkey."

"You're lying," Todd growled as he went to Marty's side.

"Are you okay Marty, what did they do to you?" Todd asked.

"I'm fine," Marty stated.

"I'm not lying Todd, but if you don't believe me then go ahead and keep trying to escape. What do I care if you electrocute yourself," Irene stated as she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Marty, but we'll find another way out of here," Victor stated.

"I know we will, I swiped this from your mother," Marty stated as she pulled out a key card that she had in her back pocket.

"That's fantastic," Victor said as he pulled Marty into a hug.

"Let's go," Todd growled as he pulled Victor away from Marty.

"If all goes well, then we should be back in Llanview just in time for Thanksgiving," Marty stated as she placed the key card in the front door and unlocked it.

Scene Five

"Do I know you?" Clint asked as he looked at Bo with confusion.

"Clint, I'm your brother Bo. Don't you remember me?"

"I…I…I don't remember anything," Clint stuttered as he looked around the room. "Where am I? Who am I?" Clint asked as he looked at Bo, desperate for answers. He knew that there was something important that he needed to say to this man standing in front of him, but he couldn't remember what it was and he began to cry out of frustration.

"It's okay Clint, I'll go and get your doctor," Bo stated as he left the room.

"Bo? Is Clint awake? How is he doing?" Vicki asked as she saw Bo leaving his room.  
"He's awake Vicki, but he doesn't remember anything. He doesn't know who I am or who he is?" Bo explained.

Scene Six

Nora paced around the bathroom as she waited for the timer to ding. She had been feeling sick for a while now and she was late. She suspected that she might be pregnant, but she didn't want to get Bo's hopes up unless she knew for a certainty. She didn't even think that she could get pregnant anymore at her age. She told herself that it was most likely menopause messing with her emotions and making her think that she was pregnant.

The timer went off and she picked up the pregnancy stick and smiled as the plus sign appeared in the window. She thought about calling Bo and telling him the great news, but she decided that it could wait until Thanksgiving. It was the perfect kind of news to deliver on a day that was all about being grateful for your blessings and she couldn't think of a better blessing that she could share with Bo.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode Seven

Scene One

"Is something burning?" Blair asked as she walked into the kitchen and found her aunt Dorian pulling a tray of burnt biscuits out of the oven. She had patches of flower smeared on her face and apron.

"Damnit, I burned the rolls," Dorian swore under her breath as she grabbed a butter knife and began to scrape off the black charcoal that had formed on the top of the roll.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked.

"I'm trying to make us Thanksgiving Dinner. I thought that it would be nice if you, me, Tea, Dani, and Jack all sat down for a family dinner."

"That does sound nice Dorian, but Tea, Dani and I have been invited to Vicki's for Thanksgiving and Jack is having dinner at a friend's house this year," Blair informed her.

"So Queen Victoria has once again ruined my holiday by inviting my family over to her house. Why can't she celebrate with her own damn family and leave mine out of it," Dorian ranted as she threw the hot pad down in frustration.

"Dorian, I love you, but I love Vicki too and she is part of my family. She is Todd's sister and Todd is my…was my husband," Blair corrected herself. It was true that she and Todd had recently been married before he left town in search of Victor, but she hadn't told anybody about the secret marriage. Todd had asked her to keep their marriage a secret because he didn't want the organization to target her or the children any more than they already were and he had a good point. Still, it was hard to keep this secret from her family, not that her aunt would be thrilled about the news.

"Well, if you're intent on going over to Vicki's for thanksgiving, I will just have to join you. I'm not going to let Vicki keep me from enjoying this holiday with my family. I'm going to go and change my clothes and then we can get going," Dorian stated as she left the kitchen.

Scene Two

"Mom, is there anything that I can do to help?" Natalie asked as she watched her mom put the finishing touches to the Turkey.

"Yeah, would you mind getting the door?" Vicki asked as the doorbell rang.

"Sure," Natalie stated as she went into the living room and opened the front door. She squealed with delight when she saw Jessica, Bree, Ryder and Kevin standing there.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were planning on spending Thanksgiving with Joey and Kelley in London?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie, what is going on?" Vicki asked as she walked out into the living room. "Jessi," she exclaimed with delight as she ran to her daughter and gave her a hug. "You've just given me the best Thanksgiving surprise," Vicki exclaimed as she scooped up Ryder out of Jessica's arms.

"Yeah, Kevin and I were planning on spending Thanksgiving with Joey and Kelly, but when we heard about what happened with Dad we just couldn't stay away," Jessica explained.

"Joey wanted to be here as well, but he just couldn't leave Kelly when she's pregnant and on bed-rest, but he wanted me to give you his best," Kevin stated as he hugged his mother.

"I completely understand, but I'm so glad to see you."

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone," Nora called out as Bree opened the door and let them in.

"Dad? Are you sure that this is a good idea Uncle Bo?" Natalie asked as she saw her Uncle Bo escorting her dad Clint into the room.

"I used my connections to get him a day pass so that he could get out of ST. Ann's and spend today with his family. Your dad will be just fine, isn't that right Clint?" Bo asked as his older brother walked over to Vicki.

"I don't remember you, but being here in this house with you and your family it…well it's the first time since I woke up in the hospital that I haven't been scared and I just wanted to say thank you for letting me spend this holiday with you," he said as he grabbed Vicki's hand. She looked so familiar to him and even though he couldn't remember anything about her or their relationship, he was filled with an overwhelming emotion of love as he grabbed her hand and he knew that his connection with her must have been strong.

Scene Three

"Thanks for coming Jeffery, I'm so glad that Matthew and Destiny brought you here," Vicki stated as she hugged him.

"Thanks for having me boss," Jeffrey stated. He froze as he spotted Kevin Buchanon…what was he doing here? He was supposed to be in London? He felt paralyzed by fear and anger, but he couldn't let it show.

"Kevin, this is one of the Banner's best writer's Jeffrey King. Jeffrey this is my son Kevin Buchanon."

"Yeah, I know who you are," Jeffrey stated coolly. "I mean…you're reputation precedes you and from what I've heard you were a great reporter for the Banner.

"yeah, I was…I've been thinking about going back into the news business, so I'm sure that we'll be seeing a lot more of one another. Maybe…we may even work together someday."

"Yeah, I would like that, excuse me, I need some air," Jeffrey stated as he walked out the door and sat on the porch.

_Jeffrey snuck into Doctor Nathan Carson's office…he was desperate to find something that he could use to get revenge on the man who had killed his sister. He looked through the filing cabinet and saw a folder with his name on it. He looked through it and saw his birth certificate with the names Rachel Buchanan and Kevin Buchanon listed as his parents. It couldn't be…his father was Richard King and his mother was named Virginia. They had died in a terrible car accident when he was just a baby and he and his sister went to live with his father's best friend Nathan. Did Nathan lie to him all along? Was everything that he believed in a lie? _

_"Jeffrey, what are you doing in here?" He heard Nathan ask. _

_"I…I found this…it says that my parents were named Kevin and Rachel, are my sister and I adopted? Jeffrey asked as he turned around and showed the birth certificate to Nathan Carson. _

_"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth, but the truth is that your parents left you and your sister in the dumpster outside of the hospital and I found you a few days after you were born. I took you and your sister here and I raised you as my own." _

_"You experimented on us…you're the reason that she died," Jeffrey stated. _

_"No…my experiments were meant to save you. Your sister was born sick…it's probably one of the reasons that your parents panicked and threw her away like they did. I was trying to save her…her death was an unfortunate accident, but I loved her and I love you. I know that you're angry, but I am not responsible for her death. Maybe if she had gotten proper medical care after she was born then she could have been saved," Doctor Carson explained. _

Maybe Nathan had been right and it was his parent's fault that his sister was so sick and ultimately died. He couldn't help but feel sick as he looked at his father Kevin laughing with his sisters. This was supposed to be his family, but he and his sister were cheated out of the Buchanan legacy by his parents and he was determined to make them pay for deserting them like they did.

He took a deep breath and walked back into the living room. "Thank you for saving me a seat," he said as he sat down next to Destiny.

"You're welcome…is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt a little sick," he whispered as he stared at his father who was sitting across the table from him.

Scene Four

"I think that we should all go around and say what we are most thankful for before we begin eating. I'll begin…I am most thankful for all of my friends and family who are here celebrating this wonderful holiday with me."

"I'll go next…I am thankful that my good friend Vicki has opened up her home to me and given me a place to stay," David stated as he grabbed Vicki's hand.

"What!?" Dorian asked as she, Blair, Tea and Dani walked into the living room. "Is it true…are you shaking up with my oldest enemy?" Dorian asked as she glared at Vicki.

"Dorian, what are you even doing here if you hate me so much?" Vicki asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm here because you went out of your way to sabotage my holiday by inviting Blair to your stupid party without me and now I find out that you're shacking up with my husband. Well, Queen Victoria, I hope that you enjoy the pumpkin pie we brought," Dorian stated as she pushed it into Vicki's face.

"Vicki, I'm so sorry…we're just going to go," Blair stated as she grabbed Dorian's hand and began to guide her away from the family.

"No Blair…please stay…it wouldn't be thanksgiving if there wasn't a family fight of some kind," Vicki stated as she wiped the pie from her face. "Dorian, there isn't anything going on between me and David. I'm just giving him a place to stay as his friend. You're the only one that he loves and he would go back home with you if you would let him."

"I…"

"In the meantime, sit down, shut up and have some turkey," Vicki interrupted her as she shoved the turkey in her mouth. "Now who is next to tell us what they are thankful for…" Vicki prompted.

"I'm thankful that you haven't all given up on me despite the fact that I can't remember any of you," Clint stated.

"I'm thankful for Liam," Natalie whispered as she kissed her little boy.

"I'm thankful for Ryder and Bree," Jessica stated.

"I'm thankful for my family," Kevin stated as Jeffrey rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I'm thankful that my boss has always treated me like I'm family," Jeffrey said as he looked at Vicki and smiled.

"I'm thankful for all of the years that I got to spend with Todd," Blair said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm thankful for Dani," Tea said as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm thankful for good friends," Dani said as she looked at Jeffrey, Matthew and Destiny.

"I'll go next, I'm Thankful for my husband Bo and the new baby that we have created," Nora revealed.

"What? You're pregnant?" Bo asked as he dropped his fork and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I just found out yesterday, but I wanted to share the news with you today."

"I'm so happy red…I'm going to be a dad again," he stated as he kissed her.

"Congratulations mom," Matthew said.

"I'm going to be a brother again?" David said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"That's wonderful news…I'm so happy for you and for Bo. I think that everyone has had a chance to say what they are thankful for so I guess that we can eat," Vicki stated.

"What about us sis? Aren't you going to give Victor, Marty and me a turn," Todd stated as he appeared around the corner.

"Todd! You're back," Blair exclaimed as she ran into his arms.

"Dad," Dani gasped as she stood up from the table.

"Victor…you're safe," Tea whispered as she went to his side.

"Marty, I'm sorry, but I have to arrest you," Bo said as he stood up from the table.

"What's she doing here?" Blair whispered to Todd. She hated the fact that Todd had apparently spent some time with Marty when he was gone.

"The organization was holding her hostage. Please Bo, I know that you hate me and with good reason, but you have to listen to me. Marty was a victim…she never meant to hurt anyone. I'm certain that the people who were holding us hostage was responsible for Marty's breakdown," Todd pleaded.

"Bo…please don't arrest her now, just let us have dinner first," Nora pleaded with him as she stood up and grabbed his hand.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Nora," Bo said as he looked at Natalie and Liam.

"It's Thanksgiving uncle Bo and she won't be a threat to me or to Liam with everyone here in the room with us. You can arrest her tomorrow," Natalie stated.

"I know that I hurt a lot of people in this room when I had my breakdown and I'm really sorry about the damage that I caused…I'm thankful for second chances and the opportunity to make amends," Marty stated as she sat in an empty chair at the table.

"I'm thankful that Marty saved us from hell," Victor stated as he sat down next to Marty.

"Like Marty, I'm thankful for the second chance to make amends," Todd stated as he sat on the other side of Marty and grabbed her hand.

Scene Five

"Happy Thanksgiving Cole," Starr whispered as she stroked his cheek. She still remembered the day that she had gotten the call that had changed everything for her. She was planning on visiting Langston in California when Doctor Nathan Carson had called her and told her that her family Cole and Hope had still been alive. She had wanted to tell her family that they hadn't died in the explosion, but she couldn't tell them the good news or else Marty would never get the formula that Nathan Carson needed to bring them back to her.

"Happy Thanksgiving Starr, how is my nephew and great niece doing?" Nathan asked as he stepped inside their room.

"There isn't any change Nathan…they are still in a coma. Do you think that they can hear me? Do you think that they know that I'm here with them?" Starr asked as she grabbed Hope's hand.

"I know that they can Starr. I know that it's hard to be away from your family for the holidays. It's hard for me too, but once Marty helps Victor remember the formula then we'll both get a second chance with our families and no one will be able to hurt them ever again," Nathan stated as he picked up Cole's medical chart so that he could take a look at the latest test on Cole's brain activity.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8

Scene One

"I made sure that you would have your own cell, so no one should be bothering you Marty," Bo stated as he led her to her cell and locked the door.

"Thank you Bo…you've really done more than I expected or deserved after I hurt your family," Marty stated.

"You were sick Marty…Nora and I know that. I wish that you didn't have to spend the night here, but it's my job and I had to bring you in. Get yourself a good lawyer, I know that Nora will try her best to plead down the charges if she can. Nora wanted to be here when I brought you in, but she had to get Clint back to ST Anne's."

"I know Bo, thanks for still being my friend. Congratulations on the new baby by the way…I know how much joy a child can bring into your life."

"Thanks Marty, I'm going to go home, but I've left instructions with the guards to take good care of you and I'll check in on you in the morning," Bo stated as he walked away.

"Thanks Bo, give Nora my best."

Scene Two

"Where are you going?" Blair asked as she walked into the living room of La Boulaie and saw Todd putting on his shoes.

"I'm going to the police station to see Marty."

"They're not going to let you see her Todd, it's after hours," Blair stated.

"I'll find a way…I'm not going to let her spend the night down there alone," Todd stated as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait Todd, you just got home and I've barely been able to say two words to you all night. Please stay here with me and we can celebrate your homecoming and our marriage," Blair pleaded as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand in an attempt to keep him from leaving her.

"I'm sorry Blair…I promise that we'll celebrate later, but Marty needs me tonight and I can't let her down after everything that I've done to her."

"Is Marty all you care about? She's not the wounded saint you seem to think she is. She's a vicious psychotic killer who killed her own shrink. She stabbed Kelly and threw Natalie off of a roof top and kidnapped your nephew. She's dangerous Todd and I don't want you around her," Blair ranted.

"I know everything that she's done Blair, but I also know what kind of person she is. She was sick and I'm positive that the same bastards who held me and Victor prisoner are responsible for her actions. She's not a threat to me Blair. Don't wait up…I'm not sure when I'll be home," Todd said as he kissed her cheek and pulled away from her.

"It's always about Marty with you," Blair shouted as he walked out the door.

Scene Three

"Tea, thank you for agreeing to be Marty's lawyer…if anyone can get her cleared of these ridiculous charges it would be you," Victor stated as he drove to the police station.

"I said that I would offer to be her lawyer as a favor to you, but that doesn't mean that Marty will hire me. We don't exactly get along Victor and even if she hires me, there's a lot of evidence against her. I just don't want you to get your hopes up that Marty will be released anytime soon."

"Don't underestimate yourself... you've managed to keep me free and I've done a hell of a lot worse than Marty ever did. She's innocent Tea…I know that those bastards who imprisoned me the last couple of years are responsible and we need to find the evidence to clear Marty," Victor stated as he stopped outside of the station.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Tea said as she climbed out of the car.

"Wait…I'll come with you," Victor offered.

"Victor, you won't be able to see her. Visiting hours are closed and the only reason that I'll be able to see her is because I might be representing her."

"I know…I'll just come inside and wait for you."

"Okay," Tea stated skeptically. Victor had that mischievous look in his eyes that told her that he was up to no good.

Scene Four

"Natalie, come on please open the door…it's important," John shouted as he knocked on the door of the home that they had briefly shared.

"Maybe she's not home," Patrick stated.

"Yeah maybe," John grumbled as his phone rang.

"Hello,"

"John…it's Bo. I know that you've been asking around about Marty. I just thought that I would tell you that I arrested her tonight and that she's currently at the station," Bo stated.

"Thanks Bo," John said as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked.

"Bo arrested Marty tonight. Let's go to the station to see her," John said.

Scene Five

Natalie wrapped her coat tighter around her…it was exactly midnight and she was standing on the roof of the Palace Hotel waiting for somebody…anybody to come and explain to her what was going on with her father. She didn't know what she expected, it wasn't like Marty could come and meet her when she was behind bars, but she still had to come.

"Hey Natalie, I was hoping that you would still be here," Jeffrey stated as he opened up the door to the roof and saw her waiting.

"Jeffrey?" Natalie gasped.

"Marty sent me," Jeffrey explained.

"You're the Jeffrey that's been helping Marty this whole time?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, guilty as charged."

"But you're Matthew's best friend. How are you involved with the black ops agency? How do I know that I can even trust you?"

"Yes, I'm Matthew's best friend but only because it's the perfect cover to give me access to your family. The agency wanted me to stay close to the Buchanan's so that I would be in the perfect position to carry out their dirty work. I know that you have many questions, but believe me, the only reason that I am working for the agency is so that I can help Marty bring them down.

"Why?"

"They're responsible for my sister's death and I made promise to her that I will not rest until everyone who was responsible for her death paid," Jeffrey revealed.

"I'm sorry. Do you know what's going on with my father?"

"All of the information that you need to know is here," Jeffrey stated as he handed Natalie a flash drive and a phone. Then he began to walk away.

"Wait? Don't go…I…do they know about Liam?" Natalie whispered.

"Your son is safe Natalie and I promise that no harm will come to him. Read the files and then call me on the phone that I gave you. It's already got my phone number programmed in," Jeffrey stated.

Scene Six

"Nathan, we need to talk about Cole's latest test results," David Hayward stated as he walked into Nathan's office.

"What about them?" Nathan said as he looked up and glared at David.

"He's brain dead…we both know it. He's not going to wake up from that coma and I know that the only reason that you're keeping him alive is for spare body parts in case Marty needs them. It's wrong for you to let Starr believe that he's going to wake up when we both know that he's already dead in every way that counts."

"Miracles happen every day David and it's very hypocritical of you to lecture me on ethics when it was yours and my father's disgusting experiments in Science that made Marty sick in the first place. Once Marty has the formula then you can make a dose for Cole and revive him so that we can give Starr the miracle that she's been praying for."

"We both know that there's very little chance that the formula will even be able to help Cole…you should be honest with Starr and let her say her goodbyes. Marty would want us to take Cole off of life support and let him go."

"He's Marty's son and a perfect match for her if she needs another heart, kidney, or liver transplant. We can't take him off of life support as long as he is an option to save her life."

"What about Hope?" David asked.

"What about her?"

"How long are we going to keep her in a coma?"

"For as long as it takes for Marty to get the formula so that you can recreate the cure that my sister needs."

"She's recovered from the accident. She's perfectly healthy right now, if we continue to keep her in a coma then that could change. What's the harm in bringing her out of the coma?"

"I need her as leverage to get Marty to do my bidding and a sleeping comatose child is easier to run tests on."

"What kind of tests?" David asked.

"We know that Cole is a match for Marty, now I want you to run tests to see if Hope can be a donor as well."

"You can't be serious? She's just a little girl."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Irene stated as she walked into the office.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting." Nathan stated.

"I'm sorry, but I thought that you would want to know that Marty was arrested tonight," Irene informed her.

"Thank you, has she hired a lawyer yet?"

"I don't know, but I'm certain that my son will convince Tea to represent her."

"Good make sure that Tea gets all the evidence that she needs to exonerate her," Nathan ordered.

"Okay sir," Irene stated as she walked out of the office.

"David, Marty will find the formula to make the cure soon. We most likely won't even need Cole to donate, let alone Hope, but I need you to run the tests just in case. I know that you think it's wrong…I do too, but we both owe Marty. I know that the only reason that you have agreed to help me is because you don't want her to die anymore then I do. Please run the tests and help me do whatever it takes to save her," Nathan pleaded.

"Ok, I'll run the tests and let you know what I find out," David stated as he left the office.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9

Scene One

"Thanks for coming with us to Vicki's Thanksgiving dinner. It just wouldn't have been the same if I didn't get a chance to spend it with my family," Matthew said as he kissed Drew's forehead and then leaned in and kissed Destiny.

"Good night everyone," Dani called out as she grabbed the bottle of Vodka off the counter and headed to her bedroom. She just couldn't be in the same room with Destiny and Matthew kissing when she wanted to be the one that he kissed goodnight.

"Are you sure that you don't want to spend the night?" Matthew whispered as he pulled out of the kiss.

"I want to…but I don't want to confuse Drew until I'm certain that you're ready to make that commitment to us."

"I am ready Destiny. I love you and Drew…I'm not going to abandon either of you ever again," Matt said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Please spend the night with me," he whispered in her ear.

"Not tonight…I hope that you mean what you say, but I'm just going to need some more time and if you really love me then you'll be patient."

"I'll be patient for tonight, but I want to see you tomorrow. I was thinking that you, Drew and I could go Ice-skating tomorrow," Matthew suggested.

"That does sound like fun. Maybe Jeffrey and Dani could join us," Destiny suggested.

"Great," Matthew said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Destiny stated as she walked out the door.

Scene Two

Dani chugged from the bottle of Vodka as there was a faint knock. She climbed off of the bed and opened her bedroom door.

"Matthew, what do you want?" Dani asked as she opened the door.

"Destiny wants you and Jeffrey to come ice-skating with us tomorrow. Will you come?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please…for me," Matthew pleaded.

"Fine, I'll go," Dani relented. "Was there anything else?" Dani asked as she took another swig from the bottle.

"Yeah, you drink too much," Matthew said as he pulled the bottle out of her hand and kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Destiny asked as she pulled away from Matthew.

"We had fun last night, I was thinking that since I'm going to be alone tonight and you're going to be alone tonight…we may as well have fun with one another. It's certainly a better alternative then you drinking alone," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

Dani felt tempted to give into her desires for him as his tongue entered her mouth. She wanted him so badly but not like this. She pulled away from him and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I slept with you last night because I didn't know that you and Destiny were back together. I'm not a consolation prize for you to use because she didn't agree to spend the night with you and I'm not going to be the other woman. It's not fair to Destiny and it's certainly not fair to me."

"Don't be this way Dani, I care about you. I love Destiny…of course I do, she's the mother of my child, but last night…it wasn't just fun, it was earth shattering and it awakened the feelings that I used to have for you. I know that you love me, I felt it in the way that you touched me last night and I love you too. Destiny never has to find out about the two of us. Please Dani…spend the night with me," Matthew pleaded.

"I can't…last night will never happen again as long as you are with Destiny. You say that you love us both, but you can't have us both…you're going to have to decide who you want. Now get out of my room," Dani stated as she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

"If you change your mind…you know where to find me," she heard Matthew call from outside her room. She grabbed the bottle of Vodka and drank from it…she needed to find a way to get over her feelings for him, because it was too dam hard to say no to him and she didn't know if she could do it again.

Scene Three

"How did things go with Marty?" Nora asked as Bo walked in her door.

"There are nights that I really hate my job red and tonight was one of them. She's one of our oldest friends in the world but she hurt Natalie whom I also love. I just…I feel like whatever I do, I'll be hurting somebody I care about."

"I know that she hurt Natalie and Kelly, but she was sick Bo. The loss of Cole on top of losing her child with John was just too much for her to bare and she lost her mind. I can understand that…if anything ever happened to you or Matthew or this child I don't think that I would be able to take it," Nora said as she placed her hand over her stomach protectively. "There are times that I really hate my job too and I'm really going to hate prosecuting her especially when I feel that she's already suffered enough."

"I know red, I just hope that Marty gets a good lawyer and that this is one case that you lose."

"Me too," Nora whispered. "Let's go to bed Cowboy, tomorrow's going to be a long day," Nora said as she grabbed Bo's hand and they headed off to bed.

Scene Four

"Irene, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tomas Delgado asked as he walked into her office.

"I want you to go to Llanview and make sure that this envelope ends up in your sister's hands," Irene explained as she handed the sealed envelope to Tomas.

"What is it?" Tomas asked as he grabbed the envelope from her.

"Everything that she's going to need to clear Marty from the charges."

"I can do that. Is there anything else that you need from me?"

"Yes, we would like you to stay in Llanview. Marty's going to be working very closely with Victor and I'm certain that your sister will not like it. We need you to keep her distracted so that she won't become a problem."

"I will make sure that Tea doesn't interfere with the time that Marty needs to spend with Victor," Tomas stated.

"Good, I knew that I could count on you. That will be all…call me when you get to Llanview," Irene stated as Tomas walked out of her office.

Scene Five

"Brody, I heard that they brought Marty in. I need to talk to her about a case that I'm working on," John explained as he flashed his badge.

"Tea's down with her right now," Brody explained. "What do the FEDS want with Marty anyways and what is he doing here?" Brody asked as he looked towards Patrick.

"I'm John's partner and our business with Marty is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know," Patrick stated as he showed Brody his badge.

"You're an FBI agent?"

"That's what my badge says," Patrick stated defensively.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I'm finding it hard to believe since you went on the run with your fugitive wife. So, tell me how does the FEDS feel about you aiding your wife when she was on the run?" Brody asked.

"That's none of your business. Are you going to let us see Margaret or are we going to have to go over your head?" Patrick asked.

"Don't worry…I'm doing things by the book, I wouldn't want your psychotic wife to get off on a technicality."

"Thornhart, what are you doing here?" Todd asked as he and Victor walked into the station and saw John, Patrick and Brody.

"I'm here to see my wife. What are you doing here Manning?"

"Same thing…so tell me, where the hell were you when Marty was being tortured by the agency?"

"I want to know the same thing. I sent her off to be with you because she loves you and I honestly thought that you would keep her safe and happy, so what the hell happened?" Victor asked.

"Marty left me," Patrick whispered.

"Why would she do that? What did you do to hurt her? Did you cheat on her again?" Todd asked.

"What do you mean again? I've never cheated on Margaret."

"You cheated on her with my wife Blair," Todd pointed out.

"This isn't the time or the place," Brody pointed out hoping that he would stop the fight from escalating any further.

"For the last time Manning…Margaret and I were not together when Blair and I slept together and she thought you were dead."

"Whatever, you still hurt your precious Margaret when you slept with my wife, so what did you do this time? It must have been bad if she left you."

"I'm not the one that cheated."

"What are you saying? Are you saying that Marty cheated on you?" Victor asked.

"Not physically no, but emotionally, well…that's another story. I love Margaret and I know that she loves me too, but as much as she loves me, she loves Todd more," Patrick revealed.

"What? Are you stupid? She doesn't love me…she can't, not after what I did."

"Then why is she always choosing you? When Blair accused your brother of raping her, back when everyone thought he was you, Marty went back to Llanview to defend him even though I told her that I would leave her if she did. She still chose you," Patrick ranted.

"You raped Blair?" Todd asked as he turned to Victor.

"No, she had a brain tumor and was confused. I would never hurt Blair like that…you can ask her."

"I will…and as for Marty…I'm going to find out what you did to hurt her Thornhart and I promise that you're going to pay. I hope that she's through with you…you never deserved her."

"And you do? I may have hurt her, but at least I didn't rape her," Patrick retorted.

"Son of a bitch," Todd said as he punched Patrick in the face.

"You're under arrest," John said as he pulled Todd's hands behind his back.

"Leave my brother alone Mcbain," Victor said as he punched him.

"You're both under arrest," Brody said as he and the officers separated Todd and Victor from John and Patrick and placed them in handcuffs.

Scene Six

"Tea, what are you doing here?" Marty asked as she looked up and saw Tea standing there.

"Victor asked me to come here and represent you," Tea explained.

"Well, I could use a good lawyer and you're one of the best so I'll hire you," Marty stated.

"It's not going to be an easy case to win, but I'll do my best. Is there anything that you can tell me that would help your defense? Victor seems to think that the same people that held him captive was behind your breakdown and violent attacks against Kelly Cramer and Natalie Buchanan," Tea stated.

"They were, but I don't have any proof."

"Why would they want you to have a breakdown? What do they want from you or from Todd and Victor for that Matter?" Tea asked.

"Since you're now my lawyer, anything that I say to you is confidential right?" Marty asked as she looked at Tea.

"Yes…anything that you say to me is privileged information. Do you know what this agency is looking for?" Tea asked.

"I do and so does Victor…he just doesn't remember the information since they wiped his memory so that he could take Todd's place. I need you to help me get out of here…even if it's just on bail. I need time to help Victor remember his past so that he can remember a formula that I showed him a long time ago…when we were kids," Marty revealed.

"Wait? You knew Victor when he was a child? How did you know him?" Tea asked.

"I did…Victor was my brother."

"What?" Tea gasped out.

"Step brother," Marty clarified. "Don't worry, Victor, Todd and I aren't blood relatives, but they were my step brothers," Marty revealed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10**

**Scene One**

"Step brothers?" Tea repeated.

"Yes, their mother Irene married my biological father and Victor and I lived together for several years when I was very young. Of course Victor doesn't remember that he was my step brother…he doesn't remember anything about our childhoods thanks to his mother and Todd, well…he never knew that he was my step brother since he spent his childhood being raised by Peter Manning."

"What was Victor like as a child?" Tea asked.

Marty cleared her throat as a warning when she saw Brody and John escorting Todd and Victor down to the holding cells.

"What's going on here?" Tea asked as she turned around and saw them.

"Todd and Victor are under arrest for assaulting an officer of the law," Brody explained as he placed them in a cell across from Marty's.

"Damnit Victor, why couldn't you have just waited in the car?" Tea asked.

"I'm not going to let Marty spend the night down here alone."

"Well, I'm certain that I can get you and Todd out of here before the night is over," Tea stated.

"Don't worry about us…just get Marty out of here," Todd stated.

"So tell me Todd, does Blair know that you're here causing trouble as usual?" Tea asked.

"She knows I'm here…she doesn't know that I've been arrested, but she knows that I came to the station to see Marty."

"I think that I'll call her after I call to schedule your arraignments," Tea stated as she turned around and left the holding cells.

"John, what are you doing here?" Marty asked.

"Patrick and I have some questions for you Marty," John stated as Brody unlocked her cell.

"Don't tell them anything without Tea being present," Todd warned.

"Don't worry Todd, I know my rights," Marty stated as she followed John and Brody out of the cell area.

**Scene Two**

"Blair, dear, what's wrong?" Dorian asked as she entered the room and saw Blair drinking as she stared out the window. It was obvious to Dorian that her niece had been crying.

"Todd and I had a huge fight about Marty Saybrooke," Blair stated as Dorian wrapped her arms around her.

"I should have known that he was the cause of this anguish," Dorian stated. "I will never understand what you see in that miscreant."

"I love him, but that's never enough. He's always going to choose her over me."

"Then he's a fool that doesn't deserve you."

"I just…I'm just so tired of his guilt over what he did to her. He's never gotten over it Dorian and there are times that I worry that the only reason that he's with me is because she's not available to him. It's like there's a piece of his heart that belongs only to her and he won't share it with me no matter how much I plead with him to let me in."

"I hate seeing you so upset…I really wish that you would just walk away from him."

"I can't Dorian just like you can't walk away from David."

"I'm through with David. We're getting a divorce."

"You may be divorcing him but I think that we both know that you'll never be done with him no matter how many different ways he has hurt you over the years. He's the other half of your soul just like Todd is the other half of mine and you can't cut him out of your life without losing a big part of yourself," Blair stated.

"I know," Dorian whispered.

"Hello," Blair stated as she answered her cell phone.

"Blair, it's me, Tea. I just thought that I would let you know that Todd and Victor were arrested tonight."

"For what?"

"They assaulted a police officer. I'm working on trying to get them arraigned but it most likely won't happen until morning. I'm sorry Blair."

"Yeah me too," Blair stated as she hung up the phone.

"What did he do now?" Dorian asked.

"He got himself arrested…probably just so that his precious Marty won't have to spend the night alone in jail."

"I'm sorry Blair."

"Me too. I'm going to go for a drive."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I just want to be alone for a little bit, but thank you," Blair stated as she hugged her aunt and walked out the door.

**Scene Three**

Kevin was just about to go to bed when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Rachel…what are you doing here?" Kevin asked as he opened his bedroom door and saw her standing there looking just as lovely as she had the last time that they had been together twenty two years earlier.

"I needed to talk to you."

"I thought that you were living in Chicago," Kevin stated.

"I was, but something happened and…there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it Rachel? What's wrong?"

"This is harder than I thought…I just don't want you to hate me," Rachel whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I could never hate you…you can tell me anything," he said as he grabbed her hand in encouragement.

"Do you remember the last night that we spent together?"

"Of course I remember…I think about that night all the time," Kevin admitted.

"Me too. That night, we didn't just make love…we created a miracle. A few months after you left for the internship in London I found out that I was pregnant," Rachel explained.

**Scene Four**

"Margaret, I'm so glad that you are safe," Patrick stated as John brought her into the interrogation room.

"I know how to take care of myself Patrick," Marty snapped as John shut the door.

"You don't have to worry…you're not being recorded. You can speak freely," John stated.

"That doesn't change anything. I have nothing to say to either one of you."

"Margaret, I know that you are angry with me, but you can't just disappear in the middle of the night without telling me. We were worried sick about you."

"Well, at least I didn't let you believe that I was dead."

"Marty, we should have told you that Patrick was still alive, but we needed his death to look real and that would have only worked if you believed that he was dead," John attempted to explain.

"You should have told me. The three of us are partners…we're supposed to be in this together, but you cut me out when you let me believe that Patrick was dead. Well, now I've cut you out…I don't need or want your help."

"Marty, you can't take your brother down by yourself."

"Watch me."

"Marty, it's too dangerous. Think about Liam…we need to keep him safe. Let me in, tell me what's going on. Let me help you."

"Like you helped yourself into my pants when you lied to me about my husband?"

"That's not fair Marty…I hated lying to you about Patrick but it was a necessary evil. We needed you and Cole to believe that he was dead...if you had found out that he was still alive and being held captive you would have risked this entire operation in order to save him. I promised Patrick that I would keep you and Cole safe and as for us being together…I'm not going to apologize for loving you Marty, especially when we got Liam out of the deal."

"You don't know how to love. If you loved me, Cole, and Liam as much as you claimed to you wouldn't have lied to us for years, you wouldn't have played me for a fool while you slept with Natalie, and you wouldn't have abandoned our son and Natalie when you moved to Port Charles to flirt with Sam McCall. The ugly truth is that the only one you care about is yourself and you will tell any lie and betray your best friend if it means that you could get laid. I no longer trust you John and if I can't trust you then I can't let you help me in this investigation."

"Damnit Marty…don't make this mistake. Don't try and take them down on your own. It's going to backfire."

"I don't think it's a mistake. We're no longer partners and as for Liam…he's better off with Natalie. I may have my problems with her, but at least I know that she's not going to abandon him for a chance at getting laid."

"John, may I speak with my wife alone for a minute?" Patrick asked.

"She's all yours…maybe you can talk some sense into her," John stated as he walked out of the interrogation room.

"Margaret, I know that you're angry but don't shut us out when you need us the most," Patrick pleaded with her as he grabbed her hand.

"Of course I'm angry…you made John promise to take care of me and Cole while you were on assignment to kill my brother."

"What?"

"You didn't think that I knew about that…but I did. You weren't ordered to bring him to justice…you were ordered to kill him and not leave any witnesses behind, but it backfired and you were taken hostage instead and of course…my loving brother staged your death and when Tomas helped you, you contacted John and told him to lie to me about you still being alive. He promised you that he would look after me, and love me and Cole the way that you would have if you could. Were you happy when you found out that John and I had become partners in every sense of the word?"

"Of course not, but it was better than the alternative."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that you would be vulnerable when you thought that I had died and I'm glad that John was there to help you pick up the pieces of your life. I would rather that you turn to John in your pain than Todd," Patrick admitted.

"God Patrick, so this whole thing was about your jealousy of Todd? You wanted John to, what, be a placeholder until you were free to love me again? How many times have I told you that there is nothing going on between me and Todd?"

"That's not true. You chose him over me…you love him Marty. You know it, I know it, and now Todd knows it. I told Todd about your secret feelings for him. The secret's out now Marty…so there's no use lying to me or to yourself anymore."

"What the hell did you do? I am so sick and tired of arguing with you about Todd. I'm not going to cut him out of my life just because you give me an ultimatum, but that certainly doesn't mean that I'm in love with him. I love you Patrick, but I can't trust you either and I don't know if I'll ever get over what you did to me. By the way…I thought that you should know that our son Cole and Hope might still be alive and being held captive by my brother," Marty stated as she knocked on the door.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've said all I'm going to say without my lawyer, take me back to my cell." Marty stated as the guards appeared at the door of the interrogation room.

**Scene Five**

"How is the construction coming?" David asked as he entered the basement.

"We're almost finished sir….we've performed all of the necessary tests and the room is completely fire proof."

"Is it fire proof enough that I could set off a bomb in there without there being any casualties?"

"Yes sir…what are you using that room for again?"

"I'm a doctor and sometimes there are lab explosions when I deal with unknown chemicals. I just wanted to be on the safe side. I appreciate all of your help and your discretion," David stated as he gave the man a briefcase of cash.

David waited until all of the construction workers had cleared out of the building and he tested out the room by starting a fire in there. He had been working on this project for ten years and finally it had paid off. He couldn't wait to see the look on Marty's face when he showed her the room that he had built for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode 11**

**Scene One**

"Marty, are you okay?" Todd asked as Brody led her back to the cell. He knew her well enough to know that she was angry.

"I'm fine," Marty snapped as Brody locked her cell and walked away.

"No, you're not. Talk to us…tell us what's going on?"

"Patrick and I just got in a big fight."

"Marty, Patrick told me something tonight and I need to know if it's true," Todd began.

"Todd, right now isn't the time." Victor interrupted.

"It's okay, he already told me that he told you that I was in love with you," Marty stated.

"Are you?" Todd whispered.

"How could I be after everything that you've done to me?"

"That's not an answer. Please Marty…I need to know how you feel about me," Todd pleaded.

"I don't know how to answer that question."

"Please try," Todd encouraged.

"I hate you and will always hate you for what you did to me, but Patrick's right, as much as I want to deny it to him, myself and to you, I just can't anymore, because the truth is that I love you too. I hate you too much to forgive you, but I love you too much that I can't cut you out of my life, so the most honest answer is I don't know how I feel about you. It's somewhere in the hazy mess between love and hate and I just don't know how I feel. Is that what you want to hear Todd?"

"Marty, I've always loved you and I would go back in time and change things if I could."

"You can't Todd. I don't want to talk anymore. I'm tired. Goodnight," Marty said as she laid down on her bunk and turned away from Todd and Victor.

"I'll find a way to make it up to you Marty, one day you'll be able to stop hating me and on that day you'll forgive me," Todd said as he laid down on his own bunk and thought about everything that Marty had said.

Victor also laid down for the night feeling disgusted. There was a time, back when he thought that he was Todd, that he would have loved to hear how conflicted Marty was, but now it was different. He wasn't Todd and to hear that she loved his brother made him sick, because despite everything he still loved her. He closed his eyes as he thought about the last time that he was really happy...the night that he had spent hours making love to her. That memory was ingrained into his mind and so were a thousand other equally happy moments that he had spent with her before John ruined it. He had gotten used to replaying his relationship with Marty in his head when he was being held prisoner…it was the only thing that kept him alive. One day he would make her his once again…and he would no longer have to rely on his memories of happier times to get him through the dark nights.

**Scene Two**

"Pregnant? You were pregnant with my child?" Kevin asked as he looked into Rachel's eyes for answers.

"Children, actually. I was pregnant with twins," Rachel explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kevin asked.

"I was scared…I didn't want it to get in the way of your internship or my dreams of becoming a lawyer like my mother, but the real reason that I didn't tell you is because I was ashamed."

"Of what?"

"Kevin, when you went to London…I didn't handle it well. I messed up and started using cocaine and speed to help me get through school and by the time I found out that I was pregnant, I was so lost inside of my own addiction that I couldn't stop on my own. I was afraid to go and see the doctor because I was certain that my drug use had already hurt our children, and when I did finally go, my doctor told me that my worst fears were true. He told me that they would most likely not survive the pregnancy…a few weeks later I gave birth to them and I was told that they were stillborn."

"Our children died?" Kevin asked as he sat down on the couch.

"No, I don't know…I thought that they had, but then somebody called me and told me that it was a lie that my Doctor told me. They told me that our son is still alive and is living somewhere in Llanview and that our daughter died in some kind of accident, but I don't know if any of this is true or if somebody is just pulling a cruel prank on me, but I have to find out. Please Kevin, I know that you probably hate me right now, but I need your help to find out what happened to our children," Rachel pleaded.

"I…I don't know what to feel, but I could never hate you. Tell me everything that you remember about your pregnancy and the doctor that was treating you and we'll figure out what happened to our children together," Kevin promised as he took her hand into his.

**Scene Three**

Blair drove around for a few hours thinking about her relationship with Todd and how she could convince him to let go of his unhealthy relationship with Marty. She pulled into the Rodi's parking lot and went inside. She couldn't help but think of Todd as she walked up to the bar. That had been the first place that they had met each other…back then they were just two lost souls that everyone in town hated and they connected that night playing a game of the biggest loser's club.

"Patrick," Blair gasped as she sat down next to a man that she hadn't seen in almost a decade.

"Hey Blair, it looks like you're having as rough of a night as I am," he said as he passed over one of his shot glasses of Tequila.

"Let me guess, you're here because you're wife and my husband just can't seem to stay away from one another," Blair stated as she picked up the shot glass and downed it.

"That about sums it up. Marty and I…we just got into a big fight about Todd, she's never going to let him go."

"He's never going to let her go either. He loves her and it doesn't matter what I do, he's always going to choose her over me."

"Yeah, well forget them…tonight, I just want to have fun catching up with an old friend. Do you want to dance?" Patrick asked as he held his hand out to her.

"Of course," Blair stated as she stood up and walked to the dance floor with him. He placed his hands around her waist as he led her around the dance floor.

**Scene Four**

The next morning Blair woke up with a pounding headache. The room still seemed like it was spinning around her as she felt somebody's hand wrap around her.

"Todd, did Tea manage to get you out on bail?" Blair groggily asked as she interlocked her fingers with his.

"Todd's not here Blair. He's still behind bars with my wife," she heard a familiar voice state.

"Patrick, what did we do last night?" Blair asked as she sat up in her bed and realized that they were both naked. "Did we sleep together?" she whispered.


End file.
